


All Our Own

by Zoelily



Series: Cockles Moments [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles Cooperative Advent Calendar Challenge, F/F, F/M, JMDV - Freeform, M/M, Polyamory, cuddly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: A quick break in Whistler is what everyone needs to recharge before the holidays.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Danneel Harris/Vicki Vantoch, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Series: Cockles Moments [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/470830
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68
Collections: Cockles Advent Calendar Challenge





	All Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> This came about when my group chat friends mentioned the idea of Danneel in one of Jensen’s flannel shirts. It took off from there. Thanks, friends. Thanks Becky(nhpw) for the once over. ❤️

_All Our Own_

_Listen to yesterday_  
_Long before the way it has become_  
_And it all came down to you_  
_I don't really know the way_  
_Played out stranger than it seemed_  
_But what went down came true_  
_Like an all day dream_

There is no artificial light in the room; only the reflection of the moon off the crisp, freshly fallen snow directly outside the floor to ceiling windows. The silhouette of the trees and mountains rising around them accentuates the warmth of the rustic style cabin and the roaring fire that’s flickering a dancing light on the log beams above them.

It’s been a long time since they’ve been together in Whistler, before the twins even, and Danneel’s soaking in the late-November peace before the holiday craziness in one of their favorite places. Hearing Jensen croon in her ear as they maneuver a close, slow two-step has Danneel’s emotion’s swirling with the snowflakes outside, knowing that dancing with her husband in the mountains, while he sings a song he wrote in his soulful voice, is going down in one of her best memories yet. Danneel stores her most precious memories in music. Every moment in her life that has significant meaning can be recalled instantly with a song, or a lyric; sometimes just an instrumental opening that transports her vividly to a place of happiness, fear, love, or sadness. Music and words are Danneel’s love language and she’s never felt it more than in this moment.

Instead of rising to the chorus the second time, Jensen slows their movement to a gentle sway and brushes his lips to Danneel’s. His firm body envelops hers, causing the plaid flannel of his she’s wearing over her silk panties to hike up just enough for Jensen to notice how little she has on underneath. He leans back capturing her face in his palms and rakes his eyes up and down, clearly getting his fill.

“God, babe, you look good enough to eat right now.”

Danneel is pretty damn on board with that idea and is about to sink to her knees to let Jensen know just how enthusiastic she is, when she hears Vicki’s melodic voice from the top of the spiral staircase to the upper level.

“Hey, guys...I thought we were gonna head out to the hot tub for a dri— oh, my bad,” Vicki says, with an actual giggle, from halfway down the steps. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Danneel grins at her friend and winks. “I wouldn’t put anything past you, my sneaky friend. You love to watch.”

The four of them are laughing at Danneel’s suggestive retort now that Misha has joined them, making his way down the stairs behind Vicki, both of them dressed similarly in warm flannel bathrobes, boots, and sock monkey hats. Danneel watches intently as Vicki tugs off her hat and tosses it by the door revealing a mess of dark curls. She follows that by toeing off her boots and walking over to take a seat in the living area in a comfortable leather chair in front of the fire.

No one moves for a moment, then suddenly, it seems as though everyone is on the same page at once. Danneel watches Misha struggle with his own boots before leaving them beside Vicki’s, his hair looking fucking sinful after being pulled out from under the wool hat. Jensen takes Danneel’s hand and pulls her over to the deep leather couch and tugs her into his lap while Misha takes a seat beside them. Danneel sinks into Jensen’s touch, still a little tipsy from the wine earlier and her husband’s silky voice just moments ago. She wonders briefly why Misha isn’t sitting with Vicki in what is clearly becoming a heated moment between their beautiful quad but one quick look over at Misha’s playful face and Danneel gives over her trust freely to her lovers. Vicki has an idea; Misha is on board, and Jensen is swiveling her in his arms with a touch she knows better than her own. Danneel frees her mind and lets her spirit fly.

*

Watching Danneel let herself go is like being inside a butterfly garden. She’s beauty exploding from every color of the rainbow; unpredictable and wild. Misha can’t take his eyes off the hint of golden skin he’s teased with as he watches Danneel straddle Jensen on the leather couch and grind down on his denim-clad lap. Jensen looked half-wrecked before they sat down so Misha knows he has to be straining his jeans by now and he’s the only one fully dressed. Misha is absolutely hard and the only thing hiding it is a well-positioned, worn robe. He glances over at Vicki. She looks comfortable in the soft, black chair. She’s stunning with her dark curls just skimming her shoulders and her robe open all the way down. She’s working her thumb and forefinger over her nipple, well into enjoying Danneel and Jensen’s show.

“I’m doing great, babe,” she whispers, glancing over to send Misha an air kiss before going back to watching the roll of Danneel’s back as Jensen slips the flannel shirt down her bronzed shoulders. Fuck there are advantages to living in Texas, he can’t help but think, absentmindedly, as he admires Danneel’s flawless, golden skin.

Misha palms himself over the flannel of his robe, enjoying the feel of the rough fabric on his sensitive skin. He keeps his hand there while he watches his adoring wife cupping her breasts and arching her back, mimicking what she’s watching from a few feet away.

There’s no way his own hand is gonna do it for very long. Not with Vicki putting on one hell of a show and the groaning from Jensen beside him causing a definite distraction. Misha chances a glance to his right only to see that Danneel has freed Jensen’s cock from his jeans. Misha’s never been one to give a fuck about size, his or anyone else’s, but, Jensen Ackles has one impressive dick. Right now, Danneel is sliding down to her knees in front of it while tugging Jensen’s jeans and boxer briefs with her. She expertly pulls them over his bare feet at the same time as he wrestles his t-shirt over his head, the entire time sliding her lips down Jensen’s impressive length, never once backing off or letting her enthusiasm slip.

Misha’s dick twitches at the sight. Danneel winks and crooks her finger, beckoning him closer. Jensen reaches over and covers his hand, the one that’s been slowly working over his covered cock and their eyes meet for the first time tonight. Jensen squeezes his hand and Misha knows, without doubt, he’s welcome to join them. He takes a moment, as he always does when they’re all together like this, to appreciate the love and devotion he has from all the incredible people in this room and his arousal flares when he looks over again at Vicki who has now stripped herself of her bathrobe and is sitting, legs cocked on the chair, stroking softly between her legs.

“I’m waiting, Mish,” she purrs in the playful, yet commanding voice she reserves especially for this.

Denying his wife when she uses that tone is not something Misha does. He knows what she wants and he’ll give her anything. He shifts the foot or so closer he needs to be to get to what he needs and he sighs with a full-body shiver when he gets it.

Kissing Jensen is like coming home. Their lips meet chastely once and that opens the floodgates. Jensen has Danneel expertly taking every inch of him down her throat and Misha now has Jensen’s large and very capable hand wrapped around his cock, tugging and twisting in all the perfect ways that Misha loves. He still has an impeccable peripheral view of Vicki squeezing her ample breast with one hand while the other is two fingers deep inside herself. She’s moaning unintelligibly at what she’s seeing, clearly enjoying being the voyeur but well beyond making words. All the while, Misha kisses Jensen, unable to tear his lips away, his tongue from exploring while Jensen jacks him beautifully.

Danneel suddenly pulls off, tugging at Jensen’s arm to pull him to the floor at Misha’s feet. No one speaks while Danneel crawls across the floor on her hands and knees in forest green silk panties, her breasts hanging free and nipples taut. Misha watches her with rapt attention while she climbs into Victoria’s lap, grasps as much of Vicki’s breast as she can squeeze in her tiny manicured hand and kisses her with unleashed abandon. Misha looks at Jensen and shrugs. Watching their wives make out is pretty hot, but it also leaves them free to do their own thing and that’s equally arousing. They commit to Danneel’s change in plans with fervor, as they always do, and Jensen wastes no time suckling the head of Misha’s cock into his mouth.

Misha grasps at Jensen’s hair, thankful they’re on vacation and it’s soft and free of the stiff product Jensen sprays, and gels, and mousses into it, for appearances and cons. Work is even worse but Jensen can’t be blamed for that. Misha loves to grip at the silky strands and tug until Jensen gets a good deep rhythm going, and Jensen loves that he does it. It’s a push-and-pull dynamic they like to play with when they have time, which isn’t nearly often enough.

He tugs at Jensen’s hair to get him to pull off and drags him back up to the couch. Misha wants to kiss him; taste himself in the heat of Jensen’s mouth. He wants to lose himself in this man, within him, inside him. He wants Jensen to ride his cock. He wants to kiss him while they fuck and their wives watch. He reaches for the pocket of his robe where he stashed the lube and sets it within easy reach letting Jensen know what his plans are. Jensen nods, eyes hooded with desire.

A wanton sound of pleasure from Danneel turns their attention to their wives. Misha can’t help the groan that escapes at the sight of Danneel on her knees, her eager head bobbing between Vicki’s thighs, one of which is now hanging over the side of the chair leaving a bare foot dancing erotic choreography into the flickering of the fireplace. Vicki’s hands are fisted in Danneel’s curls, holding them in a loose pile above her head while she firmly guides Dee’s tongue exactly where she wants it. Danneel has the fingers of one hand helping her tongue on Vicki’s clit while she grinds down on her other one, green panties pushed to the side, working the same rhythm she’s using on Vicki.

Misha is so fucking turned on he’s stripping his cock and he doesn’t even remember when he started. He turns back to Jensen and almost falls off the damn couch. He has to remove his hand from his dick completely for fear he might actually come from the visual alone. Fuck. The man is art. Jensen is half standing; all lean muscle and golden lines. He has one bowed leg kneeling on the leather with his ass and graceful back right in Misha’s sightline. His eyes are barely open; likely just enough to get a blurry picture of what’s happening across the room. It must be enough because one hand is wrapped beautifully around his perfect cock, and two lubed fingers are rocking in and out of his hole. Misha is mesmerized.

“What’re you waiting for, Mish. An engraved invitation?” Jensen huffs between thrusts.

Misha’s not waiting another fucking second. He slips the robe off his shoulders, perfectly happy to let it slide to the floor, and shuffles until he’s right beside Jensen, close enough to whisper enticingly. “Maybe I’m waiting for you to tattoo my name on your ass.”

Jensen’s breath is coming faster but he manages to chuckle. “Pretty cocky, Dmitri.”

Misha loves it when Jensen gets worked up and bratty. He’s fun and malable, and so fucking beautiful. He drapes himself over Jensen’s freckled back and hums, his body thrumming with arousal at the feel of Jensen’s muscles undulating beneath him.

“Funny that you think I won’t,” Jensen pants, straight-faced enough that Misha almost thinks he’s serious until the fucker wiggles his hot ass, the ass he’s currently priming with now three glistening fingers, and Misha loses it.

“Ackles, you’re about to get fucked so hard.”

“Finally, the main event,” Misha hears his wife call out, but right now his mind is on Jensen and Jensen only. Victoria understands how love works. It’s meant to be shared and given freely with those you love and trust.

Jensen slips his fingers out and grinds his ass against Misha’s already glistening cock, and that’s it, he’s done for. There’s nothing save a life-threatening, catastrophic event, that’s gonna stop Misha from getting inside Jensen and feeling that familiar strength and heat surround him. He needs it like he needs to feel like he makes a difference in this beautiful, wild world, like he needs to create beauty and art to feel whole, like he needs this connection they all share together to be fully content. He snaps up the lube bottle from the couch where Jensen discarded it and makes quick work of slicking up his cock. Just touching himself that much has him hissing from oversensitivity. This isn’t gonna take long.

“Misha, please.”

“Yeah, Baby, I’m here,” Misha says, sitting down on the couch and dragging Jensen down into his lap with him. Misha holds his cock steady and Jensen wastes no time planting his feet on either side of Misha’s thighs and lowering himself excruciatingly slowly. Jensen’s thighs must be burning but he doesn’t speed up his pace. Misha is in awe at the pure bliss he sees as Jensen’s head tilts back, enhancing every tantalizing curve of muscle and line of bronzed skin glistening with exertion. Misha grasps at Jensen’s trim waist, holding on for existence because nothing else matters right now beyond the tight heat that’s enveloping him. There’s nothing Misha wants more than to snap his hips and fuck up into Jensen with wild abandon, but he holds himself still, nearly vibrating with want.

“Just like that, Jen,” he pants, hanging on to his self-control by a thread. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

Jensen is finally fully seated with his hands threaded in Misha’s hair, guiding his face until their foreheads are just touching. His eyes are dark and wild, full of promises Misha has yet to discover. “Fuck me.”

Misha shifts his hips to an angle that won’t make them sore and thrusts up at the same time Jensen bears down.

“Fuck me, Dmitri,” Jensen says again as he takes the lead so Misha doesn’t have to do the work. “I wanna feel you at work tomorrow every time I move.”

Misha barely has to thrust at all as Jensen takes him all the way down, and back up again, bouncing on his lap like horny cam boy with a dildo. It’s with that visual that Misha suddenly registers the porn-worthy moans coming from close by and glances over to see that the girls have migrated to the floor in front of them. Vicki, again, has her own fingers circling her clit while she watches them intently, much closer than she was before, and Danneel has maneuvered her way back in front of the couch and has her slim fingers wrapped tightly around Jensen’s ankles holding him steady while he rides Misha’s cock. Misha has no idea what he did to deserve the perfection that is his life in this moment. He locks eyes with his wife and the look of absolute adoration on her face is more than he can take. He can feel the moisture welling in his eyes; the exhilaration flirting with his emotions and reducing him to nothing but Jensen’s heat, Vicki’s eyes, and Dannel’s hands.

Vicki shuffles closer, never allowing her capable hands to leave her own body. She loves to watch. She gets off on other people’s pleasure. She always has; especially when she can get up-close and personal when her desire takes over and moves her to participate. She takes her time dancing her fingertips up Danneel’s spine and leaning in for a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Misha can’t see, but he can hear them trying but failing to swallow each other’s gasps and moans, chasing Jensen’s current record for making the most noise.

Misha knows Jensen has to be getting tired. He squeezes his waist and whispers for him to turn. When Jensen’s full weight sinks down on his cock the second time, it’s like sliding home. Jensen straddles his thighs and Misha has to shift his ass to the edge of the couch to get purchase, but once they find their rhythm, Misha reaches around, aching to touch, wanting to feel the silky soft heat of Jensen’s cock and the way he grows even impossibly bigger in Misha’s hand just as he comes, only to find Danneel already there enthusiastically sucking her husband off. Misha thrusts up into Jensen’s heat, sore hip be damned, and fists his hands into Danneel’s hair, feeling her working Jensen’s cock and rolling her own hips. He can hear Vicki moaning. From behind Jensen, he can just barely see Vicki, her strong legs wrapped around Danneel on the floor, one arm locked around her tiny waist and the other propelling her most of her hand up inside the heat of Danneel’s body, making her squirm and cry out.

Misha can feel his orgasm curling in his gut. Jensen’s eyes are shut tight with the stimulation he’s receiving from the direct hit to his prostate and his dick surrounding by heat and Misha knows he’s close by how he’s suddenly quiet and panting, his Adam’s apple is dripping sweat and Misha wants to slide his tongue on Jensen’s freckled, damp skin and lick it clean. He shuts everything else out and chases his own pleasure. Everyone is close to inevitable climax and he’s just along for the thrilling ride.

Danneel is first and Jensen follows her seconds later. “Fuck that’s beautiful,” Vicki says to no one in particular as the sound of their shared orgasms crests in the otherwise silent room. It’s his wife’s voice that tips him over the proverbial edge and Misha thrusts into Jensen only to have his lover grind down into his lap, milking his orgasm out of him in a flurry of passion and intensity. Just as Misha starts to recover from the aftershocks of the chain reaction he was just a part of, he watches in awe as Victoria shifts her body against Danneel one more time before it locks up and she tips her head back and sighs dramatically. Misha tips his head back on the couch, shifting slightly as he feels himself slip out of Jensen and Jensen stands and offers a hand up to each of the girls. Once they’re all standing they link arms, disgusting fluids be damned, and take a moment to just be before grabbing a washcloth and cleaning up.

*

“Why don’t we do this more often?” Jensen asks trailing a finger aimlessly along Misha’s thigh. He’s always loved Misha’s thighs; the strength and thickness and perfect amount of soft, dark hair.

“Kids!” both Danneel and Vicki both answer at once causing Misha’s thigh to shift as he laughs.

Jensen’s laughing right along with them. “I didn’t just mean this,” he says rolling his eyes and gesturing at the four of them. He looks around the cabin. “I mean all of this. We need to get away more.”

“Um, I just released a book,” Misha says indignantly.

Jensen turns his head to look at his friend, husband, lover. Misha’s smile is infectious. “Well, I just released an album.”

Misha sits up, shifting Jensen so that he’s stuck somewhere between, Misha, Vicki, and a couch cushion. “I just did a whole ass book tour, complete with interviews...on the tail end of a con.”

“Oh, you think that’s a lot, I just —,” Jensen finally works his way out of the dogpile and gets comfortable, leaning against Danneel and stretching his legs out over Vicki and Misha. “Made a hit TV show all week.”

Danneel wraps her arms around his neck and kisses the top of his head. Misha is grinning, clearly enjoying this game of one-upmanship. “I, uh, did not make a TV show this week.”

“Do you ever?” Jensen tosses back, getting a high-five from Vicki.

“Same ‘ole tired jokes.” Misha yawns and lifts his arms over his head. “Someone’s getting predictable.”

Danneel hops up from the couch, letting Jensen’s head bounce on the soft leather, much to his surprise. “Okay boys, you can compare the size of your peckers later, how about we grab a bottle of wine and head out to the hot tub like we originally planned before we got so deliciously sidetracked.”

Jensen’s one hundred percent on board with that idea, and so is everyone else apparently. Vicki’s already standing and holding out a hand for Misha to help pull himself up. Jensen knows a nice soak in the jacuzzi will do Misha’s hips the world of good after the busy week he’s had, and it will do Jensen good to see him relax.

Once they’re all standing, before they make their way to the kitchen for wine or the entryway for boots, they take each other’s’ hands’ in a circle and automatically their heads all fall to the center in a group ‘head boop’. Jensen loves the feeling of connectedness he gets when they do this. It’s never been anything they initiated intentionally but it’s their way of regrouping and reminding each other that they are all here because they want to be, because they share a unique and special bond that may be unconventional to some, but to them, it’s all-encompassing and it works because of love and trust.

They stay like that for a moment. Each giving what they have and taking what they need. Their short time together in the mountains may be coming to a close come morning, but their commitment to each other and their beautiful family is for always, like an all-day dream.

_In a big top circle and a world we can call our own_  
_It's all our own_

_Title and lyrics from:_

_All Our Own_  
_By:_  
_Jensen Ackles and Steve Carlson_


End file.
